<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject OVERWRITE[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS] by Angstyfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858999">Subject OVERWRITE[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstyfanfics/pseuds/Angstyfanfics'>Angstyfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Subject OVERWRITE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), But only him, Gen, I won't stoop THAT low, Mute Midoriya Izuku, Not the rest of his people, Original Character(s), This isn't a rip off of Underverse, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Xtale Chara is in this, eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstyfanfics/pseuds/Angstyfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subject OVERWRITE didn’t remember his own name. All he remembers is flashes of of a blonde haired boy and explosions. He doesn’t know the boy’s name, either. Just one word. One word that he clings to when the ‘doctors’ torture him. That word is, “Kacchan.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Subject OVERWRITE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We Fall Into Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Subject OVERWRITE had just gotten away from one of the ‘doctors’ sessions. He didn’t like those. They injected him with all sorts of chemicals that hurt him. All he remembers of those sessions is </span>
  <span class="s2">burning, burning,everything is burning why is it burning? </span>
  <span class="s1">before his eyes. He sat in his blank cell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated white. Everything was white here. Either that or it was grey. It was so...monochrome. What were colours? He didn't know. He hated this. He hated everything about this place. The faceless 'doctors' tormented him and the others. Every. Day. He hadn't met any others but he sometimes heard them talking about other subjects. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why couldn't they just have a normal life? Why? Who the hell decided to make them suffer? He decides, that if he ever gets out, he has to punch whoever the hell came up with this idea. He sat on his white bed, hah! like the white sheets hadn't seen red before. The guards just changed them everytime they got messed up, blood or not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wished everything ended. That someone would save them. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn't fair. He can't do anything against these assholes. So he prays. He prays that anyone, he doesn't care who the hell it is, just save them from this hell. Fucking humans. They just have to mess everything up, don't they? DON'T THEY? He hates his kind. Why do people have to be so...greedy?! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He falls back into sleep, the dark abyss welcoming him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In sleep he hears something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Children talking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Two voices overlapping each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tinkling laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Songs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Colours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yellow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Blue.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Red.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gold.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">White.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">More colours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sadness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Loneliness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bleeding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Burning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Exploding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suffocating.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Crushing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shouting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Screaming.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hurting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HATE.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Anger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Kindness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stubbornness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Helplessness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Uselessness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Forgetfulness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emotionless.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Apathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">HATE.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps it was the guards? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The voices were too high-pitched for it to be them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A dream.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those were rare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully it wouldn’t be a nightmare.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated those.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were always when no one would come for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It always ended with him screaming and shouting and crying ugly tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see two blurred faces, talking to each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Pale blonde, crimson and explosions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Viridian and kindness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Other insignificant colours.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Green was a nice colour.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt warm and familliar to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"I'll be the best hero ever! Just you wait!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who were they?“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">More images. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A forest and the two boys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The green admiring the pale blonde.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The blonde showing his explosions endearingly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">"You're the best, Kacchan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What...is this?“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">"You bet! </span>
  <strike>
    <span class="s3">D</span>
    <span class="s4">
      <span class="s3">e</span>
      <span class="s4">
        <span class="s3">k</span>
        <span class="s4">
          <span class="s3">u</span>
          <span class="s4"></span>
        </span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </strike>
  <span class="s3">!</span>
  <span class="s4">
    <span class="s2"> I’ll be the Number One Hero! I’ll be stronger than </span>
    <strike>
      <span class="s3">All Might</span>
    </strike>
    <span class="s2"> himself!”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>A yellow blonde, forever smiling and carrying people out of burning buildings.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A spark of recognition.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">“</span>
    <strike>
      <span class="s3">All Might</span>
    </strike>
    <span class="s2"> is the best!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are these my . . . memories?“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">•</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s6">Meanwhile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s6">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Emptiness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">That was all Xtale! Chara could see. Then suddenly, a light filled his soul. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"What...is happening?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Another human? I hope they use my power well..."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">•</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wakes up in a cold sweat, the guards already opening the doors, yelling at him to go to another session.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>’That was...a strange dream. It was so vague</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He realises something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his dreams, he can finally speak.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah, that’s right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t speak, because they had stitched his lips together for disobeying them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Save Point.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katsuki had just come back from his middle school. Deku hadn’t come today either. He didn’t come this week at all. And he wanted to know why. So he asked his mom why.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“OI, OLD HAG.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it Katsuki?!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why hasn’t Deku come to damn school this week?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He hasn’t? Inko-chan hasn’t told me about Izuku being sick… Hold on Katsuki, let me call Auntie first, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They didn't know that they would find an absolutely empty house with no inhabitants. The case would soon become cold. But the search wasn't ever taken seriously. Why? All because of the tiny fact that Midoriya Izuku was supposedly Quirkless. The Bakugou family protested that they had to find them, but...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">THOSE WITH POWER ALWAYS WIN, REGARDLESS OF WHO WIELDS IT.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guards shout at him to follow them. Why, he doesn’t know. He complies, because last time he didn’t, well, look what happened. They lead him to...another cell? He raises his eyebrow at the guards. They don’t look at him and gruffly tell him to get in. The doors open and he is faced with other subjects.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raises his hand in greeting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The others gasp at his stitched mouth. The guards push him in, and the doors close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Someone get a paper and a pen!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's a girl who speaks. A girl with blue and brown hair, the brown fading into a gradient through her hair. She also had green eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll get it!!"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another one speaks. The gender of this one is undetermined. They? had caramel skin that seemed to glow and long white hair. They also had red eyes. They hand him a piece of paper and a pen. "So, what's your name? Mine'sSupernova."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>
      <span class="u">'OVERWRITE. I don't remember anything before they took me.'</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Huh, all of us have retained something from our old lives. They must think that you're special, OVERWRITE.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grimaced, and wrote some more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">'I had a strange dream. It must've been my memories, but it was confusing. All I could see were colours. And I could hear someone crying. Also, can someone tell me what I look like? I didn't get any mirrors when I got here.'</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Elite can draw, but she doesn't have any colouring materials."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>
      <span class="u">'That's fine. You can just tell me what colours I have.'</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The others grinned, and Elite started drawing. They started talking in between themselves again, and Izuku turned to look around at the rest of the room. It was quite large, despite it being quite minimalistic looking. There were a few bunk beds to the left, and one desk and a chair to the right. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But...there was something different. Something...colourful. It was a golden diamond shaped star that seemed to illuminate the room with a heavenly colour. It was so... mesmerising. He reached out to touch it. Then something else appeared. Then he heard words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>*The prospect of new friends fills you with... DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes widened with amazement and he internally gasped. He observed it some more and eventually decided to touch the black screen again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>CHARA LV 1 --..--</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>THE LAB.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>SAVECONTINUE</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked the SAVE button and new words appeared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>OVERWRITE LV 3 ??????</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>THE LAB.</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">
    <b>SAVECONTINUE</b>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He presses CONTINUE, and the black screen recedes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A twitch of his lips, and another grimace.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Perhaps,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">will</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">learn </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">how </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">smile</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who knows?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what he does know is that this...is a new beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He will PERSEVERE through this hell and will be DETERMINED no matter what happens.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting to know them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao i have no idea what im doing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When OVERWRITE SAVED, a rush of light only he could see flew over the compound.</p><p> </p><p>Huh.</p><p> </p><p>That was new.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to the other Subjects, and decided to get to know them more.</p><p> </p><p>Elite walked up to him, and suddenly, a text box appeared. He kept a poker face on, and clicked on the text box.</p><p> </p><p>*Hey, OVERWRITE, right? I wanted to ask you something.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Its like a video game, he muses.</p><p> </p><p><br/>*You ask what she wants to ask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*What's your Quirk? It must be pretty special if they wiped all your memories for it...<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Izuku grew suspicious of Elite. Sure she seemed to be friendly but...something was...<em>off</em> about her...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*You say that you don't know yourself.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>*Oh! And here's my drawing of you!</p><p><br/><br/><br/>*It's a rough sketch of you.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>*You try to smile, but nothing comes.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>*Elite seems to be aware of your efforts, and reassuringly smiles.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/>It only served to make him more guilty.</p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Suddenly, the guards burst through the door. "OVERWRITE! GET OVER HERE NOW!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He complied, and for some reason they were handling him more roughly than before. Absentmindedly, he wondered why.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>